


Wrong Number

by lovey_123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovey_123/pseuds/lovey_123
Summary: When Calum texts the wrong number, he never expected to meet her.orWhen Lia gets a text from an unknown person, she decides not to block him





	1. Unknown

**~ Lia is the main character played by FKA Twigs ~**

 

 

**^^^**

**4: 01 a.m.**

 

 

**Unknown:**

Mate, have you seen 

my wallet? I haven't seen

it since Ashton's. 

 

**Lia**

sorry, mate. You have 

the wrong number.

 

**Unknown:**

Shit, I'm sorry. I don't see

how I have the wrong 

number. Anyway, sorry

to disturb you. Have

a good night.

 

**Lia**

yeah, you too.

 

 

**^^^**

**Lia's POV**

**^^^**

 

 

I tossed my phone on my bed and groaned. How did this idiot have the wrong number when he should have that person's number in his phone? I pulled my covers up to my nose and rolled on my side. You may be wondering why I'm up late, that is a good question because I don't have an answer. I groaned once more and shut my eyes, trying so hard to block out any street light that was trying to seep through my curtains. 

 

I don't know what time it was when I fell asleep, all I know is that the sun was coming up. 


	2. Unknown

**^^^**

**Lia's POV**

**^^^**

 

When I woke up the next morning, I was not happy. I got maybe like four hours of sleep which obviously did nothing for me. It's hard having insomnia sometimes. Sometimes? What am I saying? It's hard all the freaking time. I've been diagnosed since I was fifteen, I'm now twenty-two. I turned over on my side and looked out the huge window (it was a full length window, meaning it started from my roof and stopped at the floor); it out looked the large city I live in, Brooklyn, New York. I lived on a higher floor in the apartment complex, so you couldn't really see in my room unless you worked in the building across from my room. No one -- hopefully -- looked through, even though I have curtains, I like to keep them open and use the natural light. 

 

I swung my warm, comfortable, covers off and sat up. Lifting my arms above my head, I heard my arms pop and I sighed at the feeling. I pointed my toes and felt my feet and toes crack and I stood up. I always do that because for some reason, it makes me feel better because my joints aren't tense. I flipped my hair over my head and pulled it into a very messy bun ( because I'm quirky teehee ). Having curly, unruly, hair is tough because I break about five hair ties a day. I walked to my ensuite bathroom so I could brush my teeth and hair. Once I finished, I walked in my closet to look for an outfit. I usually just lounge around until I have work, which my shift doesn't start until five; but I have to run errands today. I pushed multiple shirts back in order to find the sweatshirt I wanted to wear, and when I found it, I pulled it off the hanger and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed the black pair of skinny jeans i own and did the same to the other shoulder. I walked back in my room and switched my pajamas out with my day time clothes. Pulling the sweatshirt down, and pulling up the jeans, I grabbed my phone and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

 

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages I needed to answer. There was one and it was from that unknown number  _again._

 

 

** Unknown: **

Mate, I still can't find

my wallet. Did you 

see if I left it on Ash's 

couch? 

**received at 6:01 a.m.**

 

What is this person's deal? I told them they had the wrong number, yet they are texting my again. I checked the time I got the message and noticed it was sent only four hours ago. 

 

**Me:**

sorry, mate

but you still have

the wrong number.

**received at 10:02 a.m.**

 

I hope whoever this person is finds their wallet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, the chapters will alternate between Lia's POV and Calum's POV !

**Author's Note:**

> New story, you should also check out my story Fight Club
> 
> Short chapter i know, but most of these will. Maybe not, i don't know yet


End file.
